Avatar: The Legend of Toph's Greatest Descendant
by thisispaolajean
Summary: Jiang has been known as the current Avatar. But what happens when Min has also shown the powers of an Avatar?
1. Twins

A little girl sat down in the garden of the Beifong manor. She is amazed by how she is playing the sand on her hands. She can feel how the sand floats, swings left and right, swirls, and shape shifts as she bends this. She can feel, but cannot see, because she has been blind ever since she was born, unlike her twin brother. Since she cannot use her eyes to see, she relies to her feet as her eyes. But she can tell what element a person that is near her can control by the sensations she feels on her feet.

Meanwhile, Tetsana, the youngest of Avatar Korra's granddaughters, who is currently on the north-western side of the manor, watches the current Avatar as his uncle, Lao Beifong, trains him. Tetsana vowed to herself that she will guide the new Avatar as she promised it to her Avatar grandmother before the latter died. Of all her grand children, Tetsana is the greatest, so she committed herself on teaching Avatar Jiang Beifong waterbending. The young Avatar seemed great based on her observations, seeing that he had mastered the earth levitation and the earth block techniques already.

 _He is a quick-learner, as expected for an Avatar_ , Tetsana thought.

"Lao, I think you had enough practice today. Let Lord Jiang rest," at long last she spoke after having a deep thought.

The noble man gave her a scowl. Lao Beifong had almost drained the young boy's body in fully mastering every techniques of earthbending.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interfere, Tetsana? Ever since you have been here, all you did is to meddle!"

She just ignored Lao and went to the boy to talk to him instead. She and Lao always do not agree to each other, anyways.

"How have you been doing? Oh! It's so silly of me to ask that of you," she said.

Tetsana was about to change the topic, but Jiang started to open up to her. The boy confidingly tells her that being the Avatar brings up so much pressure, people look up to him, and expects so much of him. He would not change his situation to anything, but sometimes, there comes a day that he wanted to be a normal boy and play like a child normally does.

Tetsana tried to lighten him up by telling him, "It would be normal to play with your sister, wouldn't it?"

"Little Lady Min!" Tetsana called.

"Master Tetsana! Jiang! Sorry if I am so dirty all over, after I have played with sand I went to the badgermoles to play with them" the little girl cheered as she went to them.

Tetsana had always thought of Min as curious and weird, and with that she became fond with the latter. And then she played with the two little cute things, as she would think of the twins.

The three sat down to rest. They converse to each other until Tetsana bade them goodbye.

"Grandfather, would you tell us about great-great-grandmother Toph once again? You always tell me that she and I have a strong resemblance."

As usual Min is always thrilled when her grandfather Lord Yuan retells her and Jiang about Toph. He would usually chuckle and show them a picture of her, which his mother Lin gave him.

"Wow! You really look like her, Min, and she is also blind like you," her brother would always remark.

Once more, Lord Yuan tells them about his grandmother Toph's adventure with Avatar Aang, and his mother's tough training on Avatar Korra. He would also tell them about the meeting of Lin and an honorable general of the army of Ba Sing Se, their marriage, and her giving birth to him with an incredible age of fifty-six. After that he would always fell asleep, forgetting to narrate once again about his sons Lao and Xiao, the father of the twins. Jiang would snicker as always while watching his grandfather, while Min would always feel delightful thinking of her connection with one of the greatest earthbender, Toph.


	2. The Beginning

Everything is at its peace in the Southern Water Tribe. The air, the water and the surroundings may be cold, but it brings warmth. The people may be usually quiet, but they are filled with happiness and contentment. Sculptors make incredibly beautiful sculptures – there are magnificent birds, ferocious beasts, lovely flowers, robust trees and sculptures of the previous Avatars Kiyoshi, Roku, Aang and the current Avatar Korra when she was younger. Everything is seen and remembered by Avatar Korra as she tours around her home for perhaps the last time – for she is now old and wary, and is only waiting for the time of her eternal peace to come, as she says. "Grandma, with the state of your health you really should rest now," her granddaughter Tetsana remarked.

Of all her grandchildren, Korra favored her the most, for she is very dedicated in her craft and is also motivated in training young waterbenders. She is also devoted in planning and suggesting ways for the unification of the two Water Tribes – namely the Northern and Southern Water Tribe.

"You know, wandering around the Water Tribe is very tiring, but I can say it's very reassuring, for my efforts seem to be productive. By the way, why did you send me here?" Tetsana continued.

Korra stated her last instructions to Tetsana. She had summoned her to order her to find the future Avatar as much as possible. She is very certain that the Avatar is still inside its mother's womb, for she is very much alive. She wants Tetsana to search all around the Earth Kingdom until she finds the pregnant woman bearing the Avatar. She tells her what to do and instructed her to rest now and wakes up as early as possible to start her journey.

Xiao Beifong could not believe what his wife Chin Tang Min is telling him. She said that she is experiencing the impossible. She is able to hold water, to tame fire, to control air and to move earth.

 _Only the Avatar can do it…unless..._ Xiao would not believe it. How in the earth could his wife, bear an Avatar in her womb? Ever since she is young Tang Min is always sickly. And now she is pregnant…with the Avatar?

It has only been three months, if it is really the Avatar that is in her womb, how could it manifest so quickly?" Xiao impatiently asked his brother Lao.

"We will try," he calmly replied his brother. He gets a pitcher of water, a lit candle, and a huge stone. He ordered Xiao to bring his wife with him, and after he brought her Lao brought the pitcher, the candle and the stone near her. Soon the water rose, followed by the fire, and the stone was able to stand on its own. Even the leaves beneath her swirled up.

"Rejoice Xiao! Very soon you will be the Avatar's father!" Lao exclaimed. Lord Yuan, their father, is happy to hear the good news, but Xiao seemed to be saddened about it.

 _My child will be the Avatar? Oh great goodness! How would we handle it? As much as possible I do not want my child to have a very serious responsibility such as this! At his very young age, he will be trained and exhausted, and he will soon be separated from us his parents! After that what comes next? Oh! I do not know what to think anymore,_ Xiao thought when his father noticed the anxiety written all over his face.

"Do not fret too much about it son. Things do happen for a reason – for a purpose. It may seem bad at first, but somehow it will end very good, great to be exact," the Lord Yuan said with his usual chuckle.

It was an exhilarating journey. Tetsana almost searched every house in every place and almost all of it has a pregnant woman.

 _Is there a population increasing done here?_ She complained.

She almost lost hope in finding her. Although, it hurts her to think that the Avatar's birth corresponds to her grandmother's death. Suddenly, there seemed to be turmoil of elements – the rain poured so heavy, the wind blew so strong, the sun shined so bright despite the rain, and the ground shook so hard. One confirmed that it started in that very big house in Gaoling, after a child is born.

"Go straight to Gaoling!" Tetsana ordered.

The elements seemed to battle each other at the Beifong manor in Gaoling. Tang Min had just given birth to a boy and the elements seem to worship him, and so his uncle Lao. Just as she thought it was done her stomach started to ache again. She pushed once more, with the help of the nurses and there came a baby girl. By some sort of a miracle, the child seemed to be bathed in light, and the elements seemed to celebrate too. Xiao carried her in his arms along with her twin brother.

"Our baby girl is blind, but she is… she is beautiful," he said. And she dies.

A week has passed after her sudden death. Xiao grieved but somehow happy with their twins Jiang and Min. He was bringing them in the garden when someone came. The stranger bowed to him and said that she is the late Avatar Korra's granddaughter and that she promised him to guide and to take care of the Avatar as long as she lives. Xiao was pleased.


	3. Their Lives

As usual, Lord Xiao walks around the Beifong manor every night, so he was not much surprised seeing his two precious little children sitting beside their grandfather, Lord Yuan, and also, he was not very surprised seeing his father asleep while he is in the midst of his story.

"You two should sleep now too, just like your grandfather," he said as he heard his father snoring. The twins giggled.

Morning came, and everyone is busy doing his own daily duties in the manor. Just as he is preparing for his lessons for his students, Xiao was surprised to see his daughter Min levitating very huge bulks of rocks in her both hands. He immediately came to her and asked her how long she has been doing it. The girl confesses that every time is gone she goes to the badgermoles and play with them.

"A-are you mad? Because I have been also controlling - I mean bending sand," she adds.

Little she did expect that her father would be very happy to hear the news and proudly tells it to the Beifong family. Everyone is happy except Lao who thought it does not make sense.

Then Tetsana came and he tells her about Min. He confides to her his worries about his young daughter. He tells her that he is very happy that his little girl was an earthbender, but he is also worried for he cannot find someone instead of those badgermoles who would take care and guide her amidst the dangers of learning the art, due to the fact that she is blind. She patted him in the shoulder and tells him not to fret for his daughter will be just fine, and the spirits take care of every bender with a very good aim in life. Moreover, she ensures him that she will be in those animals' good hands, because as a child, she also trained with animals. With what he had heard, Xiao felt pleased.

"Min, what have you learned so far in earthbending?" Xiao asked.

As much as possible, he wants to know everything about his little girl's accomplishments. Without any hesitations, she told her father that she had learned what Jiang also had learned but she is still learning to master it. She also told him her special skill – she can determine what element a bender can control through the vibrations felt by her feet.

"That is what you call seismic sense!" her father exclaimed. He gets a volume of a book and looks for that article, and read to her that it is a technique originally developed by the blind badgermoles, skilled earthbenders are able to sense vibrations through the ground by seeing their surroundings and making a mental image of it. It allows for a 360 degree field of vision outside a normal line-of-sight. Being blind, Toph Beifong constantly used this technique to navigate the world.

"Toph Beifong you say," Min is delighted as she heard that name. Her father noticed the shine in her eyes as she heard the name, and is also delighted to also notice their strong resemblance.

"I want to be like her father," she said.

"Sure, you will," her father replied.

Seven years had passed. Jiang grew up to be an honorable little man like what he always wanted. He had fully known every technique in earthbending when he was seven and had fully mastered all of it when he was eight. Very soon, he started to train firebending with Master Gajiroh, a very renowned man for his firebending skills. He had mastered a lot of firebending techniques already.

"Tie your hair son! It will bother you, or it might be caught on fire," his father reminded him.

"Right!" someone agreed. She wants to see his handsome face all the time, so she wants him to tie his hair too.

"Bing Bing!" Min called. She blushed as she was caught off guard watching Jiang. Min inquisitively looks at her best friend.

"You are crushing on my brother! I knew it!" she insisted.

"Shhh, he might hear you!" she gushed.

Min, on the other hand, had also mastered earthbending at age nine. She is currently mastering sandbending and metalbending with Bing Bing.

As the night deepens, Lord Yuan and Lord Xiao are having a tea at the kitchen. They are having a father-and-son bonding while talking about the twins.

"Eh Xiao, your children had become talented through the years," he said with his usual chuckle.

"Yes father and I am very proud of them!" he said and he is usually pleased.


	4. The Real One?

"Oh great goodness! A blue dream again!" Min exclaimed to herself.

She is now eighteen, but she still keeps on dreaming that world which only has blue as its hue. She had always thought she would outgrow it, but she would not. She did not how it started, but it did when she learned to play with fire. Years later she can command fire a little. She has not gathered the strength to tell others yet, because even she herself is confused. How is it possible that she can manipulate fire too if only her brother Jiang should have the power for he is the Avatar? She has not found the answer yet, but every time she raises her hands to earthbend, it is fire that she commends, so she decided to stop training for a while.

"Good morning Jiang! Has Master Zhang arrived?" Her brother nodded.

Jiang is to train meditation. It has been three months since the airbending guru came to train the Avatar, and he has seen the impatience of the young man.

"Lord Jiang, please! Do not be disappointed. Mastering airbending even came hard for us airbenders, so you must understand. It is not like earth that is consistent, and not like fire that is obedient. The air is free and hard to commend, but once you connect to it, it will serve you" Master Zhang assured.

"But Master!" Jiang whined.

To cease the disappointment that is almost written on his face, Zhang told him, "Fret not child. It may be my fault, for it took you a year to find me but now I am here, I will help you. I assure you that."

"How's it been?" Tetsana asked. She did age, but it doesn't show in her face. In fact through the years she had grown stronger. Through her the Beifong family found the kind Master Zhang.

"I do not know my friend. To tell you the truth I am uneasy regarding the reaction of the Avatar toward failure to learn airbending. It may have been me but, when I meditate with him, I scarcely feel the air around us. It is neither humid nor cool, but there came a time when the wind blew so strong, responding to him, but it was out of control due to his frustration. It took me some time to tame it. It was tamable after the Avatar calmed down. I do not know, but it seems that the spirits are not with him.

Tetsana left him alone with his thoughts. There's one question he really needed an answer.

Has he gone to the spirit world?

"Good morning Miss Min!" Lord Xiao hollered.

"Oh goodness I am sorry! Did I fall asleep?"

"No. Actually, it looks like you are meditating.

Meditating? The word echoes to her mind. She wished she knew more. All she remembers is that blue world she has been dreaming for a very long time. It is usually the same, but the details are gradually added. Soon she sees trees, the sky, and suddenly she knew she is roaming in the forest. And then suddenly, the unexpected came, the incident when she heard someone called, 'Avatar!' What seemed different though is that she is able to see things clearly, as if she had never been blind.

"Honey, you do not look that much fine. You should take a rest for a while. After all you have to train metalbending with your friend. You should always take care of yourself, remember that," her father reminded.

She is once again in the blue world. A voice called for the Avatar again. It is loud, manly, and coarse. "Who is the one that is speaking to me?" Min had nothing to do but ask, but the voice continued to call the Avatar. "I am sorry, but my brother is not with me today." As if a spell is broken, she awoke.

Even in her sleep, Min cannot find her peace. She then decided to walk around the manor. As she tours she saw her brother sitting beside a bonfire. He tries to calm and soothe his thoughts by playing fire back and forth at his hands. She tries to avoid her desire to 'touch the fire' so she walks away but her brother calls her to sit beside him.

"I hope I did not disturb you. The proclamation will be in just a week, so I am excited and tensed at the same time," Jiang said.

They converse so closely just like the old times. Things had been very busy for the two of them recently, so they use the time to bond with each other. Then the night goes deeply, so both of them decided to call it a night. As they stood up, flames seem to follow Min. She looked at her brother to see if he noticed it. It is a good thing he did not.

"Is anything alright, Min?"

She nodded nervously.

The moment has finally come. Jiang was about to be proclaimed by the King of the Earth Kingdom when a fire arrow almost shoots them. They had not expected the rebels of the Fire Kingdom to crash in. They tried to fix the problem but it was too late. The leader of the rebellion, a descendant of Azula, attacks Jiang with a big ball of fire but Min shielded him. Min successfully isolated the fire in her hands but the flames reached her resulting to her injury. Jiang was stunned.

"Min!" almost everyone shouted. Tetsana was the first one to rush on Min as she faints. All the people were dumbfounded. How did that happened? Jiang is the Avatar – the only Avatar – yet someone is able to control the fire other than him.

Min awoke. Tetsana was so curious she couldn't wait to talk to her after she healed her.

"How did you do that? Could it be that you had gone to the spirit world?" Tetsana asked.


	5. The Test

"What spirit world? What do you mean? That is the world of the dead, I suppose?"

Min had just finally awakened. She barely remembered what happened before she passed out. All she can think of is the stinging pain that she feels in her arms.

"It hurts. Am I burned?"

"Yes, Lady Min. Don't you remember?" Tetsana replied.

Min sat on her bed trying to recollect the thoughts that had suddenly slipped off her mind. When she remembered, she panicked.

"Where is Jiang? He is hurt. How is he? Jiang, answer me!"

She stood out of her bed. Tetsana stopped her but she rushed screaming like a madwoman. She ran and ran until at last she was in his room.

"Jiang, thank goodness you are fine! You are not hurt, are you?"

Min kept on talking to Jiang but he just turned his back.

"Jiang, are you mad at me?" she asked sadly.

"Can you not see? He is still resting from the commotion a while ago. Now leave!" Lao scolded.

Min thought very hard if she had done something that would make Jiang angry. She pacifies her thoughts and remembered how she saved him from the rebel firebender. And then suddenly she realized that, how could she, an earthbender, tame fire? She tried to put it at the back of her mind, but the thought echoed so loud on her mind. Could she be? How could she? Is it really she?

 _No. It is not possible. I am not an Avatar_ , she thought.

"Could it be possible that there are two Avatars?"

"I do not think so, Jiang. There are no records that states about multiple Avatars."

 _But how did she do that?_ Jiang thought.

He is so wrapped up with his thoughts that he did not notice his uncle leave his room. He still cannot believe what his sister is capable of.

Min rushed down the hall to find Tetsana. She wants to find out what was happening. Maybe Tetsana could help her, for she could not help herself.

"Lady Min, please be calm. I can't help you either, but Master Zhang could. Wait here. I'll call him for you," Tetsana assured.

"Only Avatars can go to the spirit world, for they are chosen by the spirits. They are chosen by a certain basis, a delicate one indeed, that is why they are given the responsibility to take care of the world by mastering all the elements," Master Zhang lectured.

"Do you think Jiang has not gone yet to the spirit world?"

"I think you should ask him, Lady Min. But I can sense that he has not been touched by the spirits, for calmness is not within him. Every Avatar holds calmness every time they airbend, but Jiang cannot even control the wind," Zhang ended.

Min thanked Master Zhang for that very thorough explanation, but, instead of clearing her thoughts, it only added the confusion she is having in her mind.

Spirit world? Could it be? Could it be the place she had in dreams? If that is so, then it means...

She shook her head to remove the thought.

"Tetsana, I really think we should do this. It is the only way to find out who the real Avatar is," Lao confirmed.

She and Masters Zhang and Gajiroh had no option but to agree.

"Are you really serious, Lao? You are going to drown my twins on the sea?" Xiao complained.

"They haven't learned waterbending yet. It's the only way for the spirit to come and aid the Avatar, Xiao. But don't worry. When anything bad happens, I will save your children," Tetsana assured.

The Beifong family and the Masters were already on the bay, while Tetsana accompanied the twins to the middle of the sea.

"I don't like this idea either, but we don't have any choice. Fear not, for I am here with you," she whispered.

"Jiang, I am scared. Save me," Min pleaded, but Jiang turned his back on her.

And Tetsana dropped them at the sea. They went deeper and deeper until they were catching their breath. They both flail their hands up the air, to swim their way up, but their muscles in the arms and legs were cramped. Min instinctively saves herself when she sees Jiang fight for his life. _It would be impossible_ , Min thought for she feels weak, until a burst of light fell upon her, giving her incredible strength to save her and Jiang both. She cannot feel herself, but she can sense what was going on. She can feel that she is floating while levitating her brother with her hands. Her eyes were gleaming. Everybody was in great awe with what they saw.

Min reached the bay, and Tetsana went on her to aid her. Then she was herself again.

"Have I really done that?" she asked.

"Yes!" Tetsana confirmed.

"The spirits are within you indeed," Master Zhang seconded.

 _Then I am also an Avatar!_ She thought.


	6. The Enemy

Min cannot help but be elated thinking that she is also an Avatar. She thought that, along with Jiang, they could save the world and keep it from harm. She visualized training airbending with her brother, but she remembered she had not trained firebending yet, so…

"Jiang!" she called excitedly, breaking her thoughts.

However, Jiang did not even bother to turn around. He seems so wrapped up with his thoughts. Seeing Min in that state underwater a while ago, he was not sure that it is not even she. It was her presence, yet it was also not. It was strong but out of control, due to her incompetence. She managed to own the spirit somehow, though.

"Oh Min, did you call me? Sorry, I am tired. I need to rest. Excuse for a while."

He just cannot take that the spirit chose Min, thus turning her to be the chosen one. Anger came in him.

Xiao rushed to give them some towels. He called Jiang but he was already far away. He came to Min and wrapped a towel around her. He congratulated and hugged her despite her soaking wet.

"I cannot believe it! I am so happy for both of you! I cannot believe I have two Avatars! I am very proud of both of you!" he exclaimed.

"I too, father!" she replied, wiping the happy tears of her father.

"There will never be two Avatars though," Lao explained, ceasing their moment.

"He's right. There can never be two Avatars. Besides it is evident that the spirits had chosen Min," Master Zhang interjected.

"Could it not be, really? But you see, Jiang is very capable of being –

"Xiao, if that's what is supposed to be, then we don't have a choice," Tetsana consoled him.

"No! We always have a choice," Min said at last, hopeful. "You have seen us. We are Avatars, and we will prove it to the world.

Jiang looked back to answer to his father and get some consolation, but it was too late. There he was, very happy for Min. Min, the one who stole his vital role, his being Avatar.

 _I will make sure she shall pay for it_ , he thought.

"We'll make her pay for it," someone said.

Jiang looked to see him. It was Izaru, the rebel who attaked him during his proclamation.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I am here to avenge Azula, the great ancestor of mine and that could be done, by killing the Avatar."

"I am the Avatar."

"No, obviously you're not."

He did not have to remind him. It was painful enough.

The palace of Ba Sing Se seemed very grandiose to the eyes of Min, especially now with the activity to be held. She is now to be proclaimed as another Avatar. She fought hard to raise her point of having two Avatars to the council and she has won. She was just waiting for her brother for them to be proclaimed Avatars, but Jiang did not arrive – or so she thought. Jiang came and clapped his hands, seemingly applauding for the victory of his sister.

"So how is it being the Avatar, my dear sister? You seem so happy filling my role in."

"Jiang, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"As you can see, I was the Avatar, people praise and believe in me. Then you came, taking it all away from me. However, that would not be for long, because I am the only Avatar. Remember that!"


	7. The Search

"Father, let us find Jiang!" Min pleaded.

A week has passed since Jiang left. After what happened, the Beifong family was lost. For them, the absence of Jiang is as painful as the death of a loved one.

"But where do we find him, dear? He would not let us find him, you know that."

"I am so sorry. It all happened because of me," Min cried.

"Ssshh. Do not cry. I do not mean it that way. You know I would not blame you."

"Should you really not, though?" the stern voice of Lao startled them. "If that girl did not take the role of Avatar from Jiang, then he would still be with us."

"Watch your words, brother. You seem to forget who you are speaking to."

"Do you really think she can handle being the Avatar? Do you really believe that people will buy the idea of a blind young girl saving the world?"

"I think you have said enough, Lao," Lord Yuan interjected. "How can you even talk to her like that? She is not different from her twin brother. How can you bear to love the child and hate the other?"

"Stop, all of you. Whatever you say, Jiang would not choose to go home. If you will excuse me, I think I need some air."

She left.

At Izaru's family manor, a very noble place at the Fire Nation, Jiang looks up at the sky, seemingly having thoughts of something.

"Having second thoughts, I presume?" Izaru asked.

"I presume, that I have made my decision, I will not go home until I will take my home back and become the Avatar," Jiang swore. "By the way, why did you choose to help me?"

"I chose to help you so you can help me spread Azula's principle through the nation. When that happens, Fire Nation will be able to conquer the other nations." In Avatar Aang's time, Fire Nation attempted to conquer the world during the Fire Lord Ozai's reign, but his son, Prince Zuko, through his friendship with Avatar Aang, backed out, leaving his sister, Azula, to do the task. Though Azula's plan turned to be an advantage to the Fire Nation, the Fire Nation eventually lost the battle.

"And you will not include Earth Kingdom, will you?" Jiang asked.

"It will be yours, _Avatar._ "

Gone is another week, and Min had known the whereabouts of her twin brother through Tetsana.

"He is in Fire Nation, indeed. How could that be?" Min wondered.

"It seems that he had gone with the rebel who attacked him during his proclamation," Tetsana replied.

"But why did he join him?"

"His only mission is to kill every Avatar during his lifetime, and you happen to be an Avatar.

"Did Jiang started to hate me because of all of this?"

"You may not believe me now, Lady Min, but there must be a reason to all of this," Tetsana consoled her.

"Father, when I come back, I will make sure that Jiang is with me. Please pray for my advent," Min bade to her father.

Xiao continued to bid goodbye as the carriage including Min, her friend Bing Bing and Master Tetsana goes away.

"Bing Bing, thanks for accompanying me in finding Jiang. I know you are doing this not only for me, but also for him."

"Of course, you are both my friends," Bing Bing assured.

Even though she does not say it, Min knows that the love of her friend for her brother grew stronger through the years. She cannot help but to feel guilty for her grievance.

 _It is all because of me_ , she thought.

"Are you all right, Lady Min?" Tetsana asked, showing concern.

"I am surely fine, thanks Master Tetsana."

While coming near at the Fire Nation, Min cannot help but marvel at the beauty of it. It kind of feel like home for her, save for the ambiance of it. Earth Kingdom is known for the tranquility and serenity of it. Fire nation, on the other hand, seemed to be rigid because of the warriors training for the defense of the nation.

As they were off the carriage, they wasted no time to find Jiang.

"Um, Master, I forgot to ask the name of the rebel."

"His name, according to my sources, is Izaru."

"Master, I am heading north, Bing, go to the east. Master Tetsana, please go to the west."

"Can we not ask for assistance from the palace?" Bing Bing complained.

"No. We'll risk having a war," Tetsana explained.

"I guess I have no choice then."

Still, in the Fire Nation, a young girl finds someone. She is a girl of eighteen, tough and independent. Her master asked her to find his rebel son and bring him home. She didn't have to be a servant, though, because she is a daughter of a noble firebender, but due to his reputation, she doesn't want to be identified as his daughter. She is just walking around wandering when she bumped into another girl.

"Oh man, I'm sorry I didn't see you," she apologized.

"On the other hand, I am the one who is not able to see you." When she looked at the girl, she noticed that the girl is blind.

"I mean I was the one who wasn't paying attention," she corrected.

"By the way, do you happen to know a man named Izaru?"

"What a coincidence, I'm looking for him too!"

Min, with the girl who is also looking for Izaru, met up with Tetsana and Bing Bing.

"How are we going to find this Izaru guy, _fire_ girl?" Bing Bing asked, curious.

"If you don't know, Izaru is not just a rebel – he's kind of a noble rebel. He came from a very noble family, and my master is his father."

"Thank you for the information – and Bing Bing, it is not nice to call her _fire_ girl. By the way, what is your name?" Min asked.

"My name's Kina," the girl said abruptly. "What about yours?"

"I am Min Beifong. It is a pleasure to meet you."

In a matter of days, they were able to find the whereabouts of Izaru. Gaining information was easy, but finding the location was not. They had to climb a mountain and ride a boat.

"Jiang, are you there? Please, we need to talk," she shouted.

"I thought we will never be easily found here," Jiang asked Izaru. He is looking at her through a window of the manor of Izaru in a remote province of the Fire Nation. He had no choice but to face her.

"Dear sister, when you chose to find me, you chose to find death."


	8. The Firebender

She stood, ready to defend herself from his attack. Jiang attacked her with a great ball of fire, just like the one that injured her before. Min apprehended. She was lucky enough to be still alive after that mortal attack. But what about now?

Luckily, someone was able to defend her from the attack. It was Kina, the girl they've met few days before.

"Not so much of a gentleman, aren't we?" she asked.

"Step out of my way. It is our fight," Jiang replied.

"I may not know your story, but what I know is that it's always wrong to hurt a girl. Where are your manners, dude? If you're going to hurt her, you need to pass right through me," she declared. They had a firebending match. Kina was at the upper hand when Izaru caught Min and threatened to kill her.

"Get your hands off of her, Izaru," Jiang ordered.

"Showing compassion now, aren't we?"

"No. I will be the one to kill her," he said. Hearing that from Jiang hurt Min so much. Izaru set her free. Kina was able to get her back.

"Get back here, Izaru! Your father's looking for you!" Kina said. But the two were going away.

"Are you alright, Lady Min?" Tetsana asked.

"How could he do this to me? He is my brother, and yet he has no doubts in killing me," Min replied, crying.

"That guy is your brother? Maybe it's just me, but damn, he surely is crazy," Kina commented.

"How dare you talk about him like that? You do not know him yet," now it was Bing Bing who spoke.

"Hey. Am I wrong, or is he your lovey-dovey? If I were you, I'd better think about it," Kina replied.

"Would you two stop bickering? That's not helping Lady Min in her situation," Tetsana said. The two shut up.

The group started to find a place to stay. Kina suggested that they can stay in her house. Tetsana observed her house. It was small, but it was big enough for them to stay. Her eyes wandered at the receiving room. She saw a picture of someone familiar.

"Miss Kina, how were you able to get a picture of Master Gajiroh?" she asked upon seeing his picture.

"Oh, that? That moron is my father," Kina deadpanned.

"How dare you speak like that to your father?" Bing Bing accused.

"Don't you start with me, lover girl. If you don't know yet, that man has a womanizer reputation in here. He has many sons with all of his women. I was his only daughter, and he hates me, because he thought sons are better than daughters. But it turned out I was the only firebender among his children," she explained. "By the way, would you mind telling me what this fuss is all about? I'm usually not a meddler, but now that I'm involved, I think I have a right to know."

"Maybe you are right," Min said. "If you have not heard of it yet, my brother is the Avatar. But that is not all. It turned out that I am an Avatar too. He was enraged with the fact, so now he is trying to kill me."

"He was the Avatar? So maybe that's why he looked so familiar. It's the gossip in here, you know? But how can there be two Avatars? Is that even possible?"

"You had me with there, Miss Kina. There can only be one Avatar, and that's you, Lady Min. We had proven that, right?" Tetsana informed Min. However, Min was still silent.

Everyone was at their repose, but Min was still awake. She cannot accept the fact that Jiang intended to kill her because she was the Avatar. She wondered if the Avatars of the past had a dilemma like her and what would they do if they were her.

"Hi there!" Kina greeted her. She was startled.

"Hey."

"Why so sad? Oh, stupid me. It's about your crazy brother right?" Min looked down with what she said.

"Oh, sorry about that. Stupid! Stupid!" Kina reprimanded herself.

"It is alright. But I cannot erase the fact that it is my fault that we were torn apart," Min said, her voice cracked with tears.

"Hey. It's not your fault. It's also not his. It is fate, you know? I mean, you can't stop it whatever you do. Anyways, doesn't crazy Jia – I mean Jiang know how it is hard to be an Avatar? You had the world as your burden."

"Will I ever be fit as the Avatar?" Min asked.

"Oh. I know you'll pull it off."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well. Just because. Oh. Look at how I can tame fire," Kina said. She covered the flame of the candle that served as their only light. It was dark. Suddenly, she laid her palm and the flame was above it. Min was amazed.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Candle flames are very tricky, you know? Wait. I'll show you a basic technique. Follow me," Kina said. They were out of the house. The moon shone brightly. Soon, she was bending fire from the moonlight. It was light blue in color.

"Come on, it's just easy. Lay your hands in the moonlight and concentrate. Feel its warmth, just the warmth that you can handle. Don't overdo it, or else you'll get burned. Now, sway your hands gently."

Min did as she is told. She was also firebending too.

"Wow! I made it! Thanks, Kina!" she said.

"Don't mention it."

"Would you like to be my trainer?"

Kina was silent at first. Then she said: "You know what, I always love adventure. And doing it with the Avatar is always a good one."


End file.
